


Even the Mighty Fall

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts SK [13]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, POV Outsider, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: The evidence was clear to see: The Lord of the West was in love





	Even the Mighty Fall

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** The Western Lord is in love
> 
> * * *
> 
> [This drabble was made into a podfic by the SessKag Revival Project! :)](http://thesesskagrevivalproject.tumblr.com/post/170257846804/even-the-mighty-fall-by-chierafied-read-the)

The Lord of the West was a daiyoukai of few words and fewer emotions – as befitted a noble of Sesshoumaru’s calibre.

It was a privilege of the highest order to act as a retainer for such an esteemed daiyoukai.

Jaken had served his Lord for many years; seen him on good days and bad.

But on one summer afternoon, as they were lounging at the edge of a clearing near Edo, Jaken spared his Lord a side-glance… and froze.

His Lord was watching Rin and Inuyasha’s miko, but his eyes were _wrong_ – the usual piercing amber had mellowed into soft gold.

The corners of his lips were curled up in a smile – a smile fully unlike his Lord, for it lacked any sharpness or smugness; it was neither a sneer nor a promise of imminent bloodshed.

A _tender_ expression had taken over his Lord’s features, and in all the years he had been serving Lord Sesshoumaru, this was the moment Jaken felt cold fear grip him.

Of course, Jaken immediately rationalised what he’d just seen.

It was all because of the girl.

Rin had an uncanny ability to worm her way into others’ hearts – even Jaken had grown fond of the young human, and he knew the child’s charm had gripped his Lord as well.

But only a moment later, when Inuyasha’s miko got up and started walking towards them, Jaken realised to his horror that it wasn’t Rin on whom his Lord’s hooded eyes were trained.

The miko flashed his Lord a bright smile, then held out a flower crown she’d woven.

As Jaken gawked, Lord Sesshoumaru inclined his head, graceful as always, and allowed her to place it on.

Graciously accepting the miko’s silly token could only mean one thing: the Lord of the West was in love.


End file.
